ellinnenfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragons
The Dragons '''are the greatest of the legendary beasts of Ellinnen. Older than all other races, the Dragons were the keepers of the material plane until the end of the Age of Ancients. Dragon is the generalized term for the subraces of Dragons that live amongst the planes. The most well known types of Dragons are the Chromatic Dragons and the Metallic Dragons. '''Subraces Metallic Dragons Platinum '- The greatest and rarest breed of Metallic Dragon. Known also as a Silver Dragon, the Platinum's are revered by their own kind with respect and obedience. Lawful-Good in nature, Platinum Dragons were the wisest of their kind and leaded their brethren in times of strife. '''Gold '- Second only to the Platinum Dragon, the Gold's were Lawful-Good and larger than most other Dragons. More abundant than a Silver, the Golds would often lead when a Platinum Dragon was not available. 'Bronze '- Smaller than Silvers and Golds, the Bronze Dragon makes up for it's size with a hard scaled body and an appetite for battle. A Neutral Good beast can still be a ferociously tempered opponent if provoked as the other Dragon-Kin would grow to find. 'Copper '- Copper Dragons were decently sized Dragons, but were only larger than Brass Dragons. Their scales shined brightly but not as beautifully as their fellow metallics. Often feeling inept, the Neutral Good Dragons would often seek solitude in the vast deserts of Ellinen. 'Brass '- The smallest of the Metallic Dragons, Brass Dragons frequently spent time with subraces of colors other than their own. Forming close bonds with all types of Metallic Dragon, the Brass Dragon would fight alongside those it befriend as it was a Lawful Good beast. '''Chromatic Dragons Red - Chaotical Evil in nature, Red Dragons are some of the largest and definitely the most aggressive of the Chromatic Dragons, the Reds can usually win in a fight with up to four other dragons by themselves. They have been known to command the largest armies as well as rule over their Chromatic brethren. Red Dragons notably breath fire breath and reside in infernal areas such as volcanoes and in hot springs. Green - Green Dragons are some of the most cunning of all the Chromatics. Secluded in foresty areas or murky swamplands the poison breathing Green Dragons would often quarrel with Reds and Blues due to territorial claims. Chaotic Neutral in nature, Greens preferred their rest over a fight. Blue - With a roar of thunder and lightning breath the Chaotic-Evil Blue Dragons will go out of their way to fight. Not the largest of the Chromatic Dragons, the Blues are egocentric to believe they are the most superior. Usually nesting in areas with large bodies of water, the Blue Dragon will happily challenge others to claim their territory. Black - By far the rarest, the Black Dragon is not native to Ellinnen. It was created by an Old Titan known as the Malice. Chaotic-Evil in nature the Black Dragons will challenge any other Dragon to fight, usually ending in the others death or their own. Black Dragons live in the Shadowfel and can mate with any other Chromatic female to produce a black dragon offspring. White - Smallest of the Chromatic Dragons, the White Dragons would often live in harsh cold climates and prey on the nearby inhabitants and fauna with their freezing ice breath. Evil Neutral in nature, the ways of the other Chromatics did not weigh on White Dragons concerns. Gem Dragons Dragon-Kin History Age of Ancients First Age Second Age Third Age